Struggle of Hearts
by Chykori
Summary: Miki, the daughter of a world renowned detective and a former untouchable thief. Yoru, the son of a Mafia boss whose agency is disguised with the world company; Easter. They meet in Seiyo Art Academy. One dreams to be a painter and one dreams to be a musician. Miki x Yoru.


**Author Note:**

Hello!

If anybody remembers, this used to be a… 20 chapter story(?) before I deleted because the writing and plot was terrible. There will be a few changes and more humor, plus, if anyone can show me how to put those line break thingies? Otherwise I'll be stuck sticking unrelated song lyrics.

 _ **Pan Pan Pan~ Pan Pan Da~**_

"Uwaaa! I'm going to be late!" The graceful scream nearly shook the kitchen as a panicked blue-haired woman rushed down the stairs, still tying her ribbon around her neck. Once reaching the bottom and skidded down the polished wooden floor. Grabbing her bag oh-so-skillfully off the chair, the bag itself already stuffed full of her school supplies as she leapt over to the doorway, her hand plucking a piece of toast from the toaster. Burrowing her feet into her sneakers, she dashed outside, sticking the toast in her mouth. With her arms swinging by her side, one hand supporting the toast in her mouth, she jumped up as the sun smiled down on her.

"My name is Miki Meiga and starting today, I'm starting my first day at Seiyo Art Academy!"

 _ **Pan Pan Pan~ Pan Pan Da~**_

In the same house, the same teenager lied in bed. Her legs were tangled up in the sheets, her arms deathly gripping a stuffed red panda.

Her eyes were closed blissfully, drool leaking out from the corner of her mouth. "Starting… Academy…" In her fuzzy mind which was already whipping up a perfect picture of a perfect morning at her new Art school, a faint echo of muffled shouting barely registered.

Until something hard came down onto her head which left a faint ring in her head. With her eyes smacking open, her eyes narrowed in on a ladle in her in her face. The bright blue eyes travelled up the ladle to greet her angry mother. Angry and mother together never spells out a good thing.

Her mother, in all her beauty with her bright blue hair and amber-brown eyes. Taking a step forward, jabbing the ladle on her nose. "I've been waiting and calling your name FOR TWO MINUTES STRAIGHT MIKI." The object of her fury stared wide-eyed at her and nodded frantically, having received the end of her mother's impatience.

"Well!?" Her mother demanded, her eyes shooting another glare. With a swoop of her arm, she pulled the blanket off Miki, moving the threat of the large metal spoon away from Miki's face.

Quickly rolling to the side, Miki planted her hands onto the bedspread and flipped onto her feet on the floor. Ignoring the muscle in her thigh protesting against the movement, she spun on her heel to crow at her mother. Her mother bopped her on the nose as a result and ran downstairs, her long sky hair trailing behind her like a majestic scarf in the midst of a hurricane.

"Hmph, glad to make you proud." The grumbling teen grumbled, jamming her shirt over her neck and tying her ribbon around her neck neatly. Slipping on some short gym shorts under her uniform school skirt and pulling her socks up to cover half of her legs, she stared at the mirror. Noting the skirt's design, she grinned. Like any average teenage girl, she spun in front of the mirror, watching her skirt float around her hips in a perfect circle.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!" Hearing the patter of footsteps, her mother assumed that Miki was spinning around, which seemed to be a tradition every year. Just like how it's nearly a tradition to wake up her daughter with a ladle every year on the first day of school.

Miki obviously came to an abrupt stop, although she staggered around her room in a state of dizziness. Grabbing her bag and lifting it on her back groggily, she stumbled down the stairs as her head started to clear up. Plopping down onto the seats, she opened her mouth to greedily suck the wondrous aroma of homemade pancakes into her mouth and nose.

"Keep widening your nostrils like that, you'll chase away any chance of making a friend," Her mother joked, dropping a plate of pancakes down onto the table. Watching her daughter roll her eyes at her comment, then eagerly grabbing a maple syrup bottle and properly drowning the pancakes in it before digging in. Rolling one of her front braids between her forefinger and thumb, she watched her daughter dig in, eating her pancakes the same way her late husband would've.

Speaking of the husband, where is he? **(A/N: See what I did there? Eh? EH? Ah, my humor is really bad…)**

Miki was apparently thinking of the same thing, for she looked up in the empty chair that would normally hold her normally giggling father. It was common knowledge in the household that he would be reading the comics section, as much as he would claim that he was actually reading the news. Sometimes, she wonders if her father really was a renowned detective.

"So… Dad working in town above or something?" Miki glanced up, stuffing another chunk of fluffy goodness in her mouth.

"Correction, he's in the dark room developing some films." Still maintaining her crossed-arm position, she flicked one finger to the fridge that had bright yellow note. A smiley face with an unnaturally large thumb printed on it accompanied with a flamboyant scrawl. After a quick glance, Miki shot out of her seat.

"I'm done. Gotta go!" With that Miki ran and slid onto the floor, down the hall. Her mother chuckled, before collecting the dishes and started rinsing them.

There was loud crash at the end of the hall, followed by an attempt of a discrete, "Ow". Even when next to a sink of running water, her trained ears picked up her daughter's yelp and she laughed outright, which only increased in volume when an irritated yell rang down the hallway before the front door slammed closed.

Not a second after the door closed, she lowered the dishes in her hands and glanced behind to see her husband rubbing his head as he entered the room, dressed hazardly as if he stayed up all night. In his hands was a white piece of paper, presumably a photograph, which proved to be true once he started waving it like a flag. He groaned as he shuffled over, his other hand going up to ruffle his already messy hair. Whining like a little child, he shuffled closer. "Honeeeeeyyy! You recognize this!?"

Rolling her eyes at her husband's childish whining, she strided over to pluck the photo from his hands, though she didn't deny the small smile that found its way on her face. Sliding a hand under his arm and circling around his neck, she dragged him to the kitchen table and dropped him down on the chair. She plucked and placed the picture down onto the table, staring at it, before slowly nodding.

Setting down the paper, she frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah, the official name of this place is called Tsukiyomi. But everyone, as in everyone that is in the same profession as me, knows it's actually the company; Easter. You know, that extremely rich company that does banking, food services, modeling and blah blah blah?"

"Wait wait wait. Why would suuuuch a renowned company be doing all this? I mean, those murders sure aren't purdy!"

"Mio Dio... Don't butcher the language, speak properly." All she got in reply was a blown raspberry. Rolling her eyes, Tsuki headed to the stove to stack some more pancakes for the man who was now composed and now staring at the blurred photo of a symbol in red.

At the arrival of the pancakes, he immediately grabbed a fork and the maple syrup bottle. Shaking it, his eyebrows furrowed as he unscrewed it and peeked inside.

"Scheiße! Who the hell took all the maple syrup!?"

"Obviously your daughter."

"So sneaky… Am I supposed to eat pancakes without it!?"

"She takes it from you, no?" Tsuki sharply chuckled, as if laughing at something, perhaps a memory.

"... I… Don't know whether to take offense to that."

"Just eat it."

"Fine."

Tsuki chuckled as she pressed her hand to her husband's unruly black hair, before messing it up even more, the palm of her hand massaging his scalp.

"So Kuro. With this new mission, what are you going to do?" After the short head massage, she went back to take a seat at the table. Picking up the cup of fragolino, she took a ginger sip as a way to keep her hands busy.

" _Their_ son just so happens to attend the same school that Miki is attending. Combining the skills she's acquired from both you and I, should be enough for her to come out unscathed." Kuro responded with a severe tone, but the effect was ruined as he stuffed multiple pancakes into his mouth.

Already used with her husband's antics, Tsuki only nodded. Taking another smooth sip, her hand moving from the bottom to holding the cup in the middle. "So you're willing to send your daughter to investigate? On her own? Isn't that quite dangerous? I seriously doubt that he would leave his son vulnerable and unable to fight,eh?"

He nodded carefully, testy about his boundaries with the humanized mother hen sitting across from him, _sipping her goddamn Italian strawberry hell drink calmly._ "Naaahh, just to keep an eye on his actions. I checked in with the headmaster and a good number of her classes are with him. Coincidence or not, I welcome it."

"Be a shame if it turned out to be not a coincidence and our daughter was-a targeted, sì?"

"Er.. Y-Yeeaaahhhh?" Came out Kuro's nervously drawled out answer. He can normally face a whole squad of mafia members, but when it comes to his wife, oh hell no. It's a bit silly, comical even! In his defense, his wife was a dangerous, former world-renowned thief who strolled through heavy security like a child down a candy aisle in Walmart. As his wife has made clearly before; never piss of the person who feeds you.

"Hmm.. Good. Keep that-a in mind."

"R-Right…"

"Oh yeah. The other day, an old enemy recognized me. So I disposed of him, his bones are rolling along the ocean floor."

"MEIN GOTT TSUKI! Was habe ich Ihnen sagen, über Mord!?"

"To scherzando, gli ho dato l'amnesia."

"TSUKI." If one had walked in, they would see an aghast German-Japanese and a snickering… Italian? Some crazy chick with blue hair.

 _ **Pan Pan Pan~ Pan Pan Da~**_

Miki furiously biked uphill to her school, which was a few blocks away. Her powerful legs pumped up and down, forcing the bike faster. The hair that was left out of her beret flew behind her like ribbons as she quickly biked. Her road to school was peaceful for the most part, excusing the mad swerving around… around… a pink haired girl? Avoided running over someone, so all is fine!

Admiring the massive building in front of her, she gleefully pedaled faster. After nearly a block away, she felt a frosty shiver traveled down her spine and back up. Her legs nearly froze. She hadn't felt a shiver this bad since she'd saw this guy with a fedora staring at her in a park. Her mother's warnings and tips kicked into her mind as she skidded to a quick stop, right in front of the crosswalk.

As she turned around, a very long limo passed by. One of the raven blue tinted windows, not unlike her own hair color, was lowered down. In the window, was a young similar-haired colored man watching her. Even having the nerve to turn his head to keep watching her as the car zoomed past. In the brief second their eyes, one pair dark blue and steely and the other, a shocking bright yellow and filled with mirth and curiosity.

Miki felt her legs go slack at the strange color. But it was not the strange eye color that stopped her. No, it was the familiarity of those eyes. She'd see those eyes before, at night when she was biking around the neighborhood while her parents were on a "date".

In the brief second, a faint smirk flitted on his face, leaving as quick as it came. But it did not go unnoticed by the observant biker. Before she could gather her wits to glower at him, the black hotdog car has already sped down the street. Clenching her hands on the bike handles, she rotated them up a bit forward before biking across the curb and across the small stretch of concrete before speeding down the sidewalk to the big school.

Uneasily shrugging off what had happened, she biked to the large gates of the school. Jumping off to the side, her hands still on the handles, Miki wheeled her bike over to an empty slot to lock her bike before running to school. She wasn't late, quite the opposite, but she was just excited. After trying to enter this school for _years_ and finally making it in, of course she'd excited.

 _ **Pan Pan Pan~ Pan Pan Da~**_

 **Notes:**

" **MEIN GOTT TSUKI! Was habe ich Ihnen sagen, über Mord!?"** \- "MY GOD TSUKI! What have I told you about murder!?"

" **To scherzando, gli ho dato l'amnesia."** \- "Just kidding, I gave him amnesia."

Stay Awesome.


End file.
